


Очень тихий холм

by Givsen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, Silent Hill References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Сказ о том, как пропала Рукия. И куда её занесло.





	Очень тихий холм

Это было странное место.

— И где это мы? — Ичиго огляделся и недоверчиво прищурился. — Не помню, чтобы подобный город был на пути следования.

— Спроси нашего штурмана! — огрызнулся Ренджи, почёсывая ушибленный зад. — А если он ещё раз меня пнёт, я ему хакама в глотку затолкаю!

— Я… — Улькиорра презрительно зыркнул на него, — надеюсь, что в следующий мир ты прибудешь невредимым.

— Видал?! — Ренджи даже подпрыгнул от возмущения. — Не, ты видал?! Он мне угрожает! А ну иди сюда!

— Улькиорра, — подал голос молчащий до сих пор Бьякуя, — ты уверен, что Рукию засосало сюда?

— Абсолютно, — кивнул тот, игнорируя пыхтящего от злости Ренджи, и стряхнул с плеча пепельно-серую снежинку.

Повсюду, насколько хватало зрения, расстилался густой туман, с неба беззвучно падали крупные хлопья снега; стояла воистину неправдоподобная тишина, из-за которой казалось, что барабанные перепонки вот-вот лопнут. Это было не только странное, но и жуткое место. Настолько жуткое, что все разом усомнились, что Рукия могла потеряться где-то здесь.

Ичиго поймал одну снежинку, растёр её между пальцами и нахмурился, когда та исчезла так быстро, будто её и не было. Ему не нравилось, что Рукия исчезла, не сказав ни слова, но ещё больше не нравилось, что след, по которому они отправились, привёл их сюда.

Повернувшись к товарищам, Ичиго открыл рот, чтобы поделиться этими мыслями, но так и замер, выпучившись куда-то за спину Ренджи. Из непроглядного тумана медленно и удивительно бесшумно выползала какая-то тварь. Вернее, она не ползла, а шагала, но при этом странно подволакивала ноги, словно обе её ступни были вывернуты в обратную сторону. Руки создания были скручены над головой и согнуты так, что локтевые кости торчали сквозь лопнувшую кожу. Лица твари Ичиго разглядеть не мог, и от этого становилось совсем страшно.

Обомлев, Ичиго пробормотал:

— Улькиорра, открывай гарганту!

— Мы пришли спасать твою женщину, — заупрямился тот.

— Эй! Не «его женщину», а нашу подругу! — моментально возмутился Ренджи.

— Не «вашу подругу», а мою сестру, — весомо поправил Бьякуя, выразительно покосившись на засопевшего Ренджи.

— Улькиорра, — с нажимом повторил Ичиго, — закрой пасть и быстро открывай гарганту!

Демонстративно поджав тонкие губы, Улькиорра щёлкнул пальцами, но ничего не произошло. Все как по команде покосились на своего проводника, который неверящим взглядом смотрел на собственные пальцы. Он щёлкнул ещё раз, а затем — ещё. Результат оказался до смешного аналогичным.

— Аккумулятор сел? — язвительно хмыкнул Ренджи.

— Какого… — успел произнести Улькиорра, но его заглушил хриплый стон подкравшейся твари.

Все разом повернулись на звук и практически одновременно побледнели.

— Ну, Рукия, — Ичиго резво вытащил Зангетсу и сплюнул на землю, — я тебе эту прогулку ещё припомню!


End file.
